


Mine

by temptresslove



Category: Winternight Series - Katherine Arden
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: The devil muses fucking his priest on the altar.
Relationships: Medved | The Bear/Konstantin Nikonovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Mine

Medved watches the priest make another painting, hands delicately moving along the canvas, face pinched in concentration, posture still straight as a rod even when he was tired.

Medved almost chuckles. The mortal was always a hard worker when it meant being adored. The masses worshipped him almost like a god, which he almost was—he was born with an otherworldly handsomeness—blonde and blue-eyed. A contrast to Medved in all ways, and he was holy, a holy man. A priest.

But Medved supposed he was _his_ priest now.

He takes a step forward, touching the priest’s shoulder lightly. Konstantin does not jump, he’s used to it now. The little touches Medved gave him every now and then.

Medved knew he should hold himself back more. He was a god. He was one of the most powerful spirits in Russia and yet here he was… touching a mortal _gently_ as if he could not force the priest into what he really wanted to do.

And what did the chaos god want more than anything?

Something humiliatingly human. He wanted to spread the mortal’s legs upon his most sacred altar and find out for himself how warm it was inside his human. He wanted to hear the worship the priest would give him when he started moving, rocking him until his human cock was hard and dripping with precum while Medved made him _mewl_.

Medved wondered if this was how his brother felt for the witch. Did he want to destroy her as well? Learn the ways to make her beg for him?

“We have a big day tomorrow,” Medved says, reminding the priest to rest.

“Why do you care?” Konstantin asks, tiredness showing in the dark circles starting to show around his eyes. He was still beautiful though. Medved hasn’t seen anything like him in all his existence.

“You are mine,” Medved reminds him. Konstantin stiffens underneath his touch, quickly turning his head back into his unfinished painting, another of the witch his brother loved so much. “The witch.” Medved says, hand tightening on his shoulder. The witch _again_.

“She haunts me,” Konstantin hisses.

“Do you want me to kill her?”

“Could you?” Konstantin asks.

“When I am strong enough.” The Bear says, hand slowly making its way to the priest’s cheek. He caresses it, and slides further along his mouth. The priest opens his mouth to his fingers and the god almost groans. His fire never felt as warm as this. “When you make me strong,” he reminds the human.

“Is there a way more than blood?” The priest asks him quietly, starting to suck slowly.

_Yes,_ Medved was tempted to answer. _Give yourself fully to me and you will see… I will burn Russia for you._

“Fear,” Medved says instead. “Once they are all fearful.”

The priest turns toward him, head tilted up. They have only done it once before. When Konstantin had been goading him, looking irresistibly angry. But Medved sees it now as he saw it before. The invitation. The temptation.

He leans down, presses his lips against the mortal, and he is about to pull back but the mortal’s arms wrap themselves around his neck, keeping him in place. Konstantin opens his mouth, another invitation, and Medved responds with his tongue.

He hears it then, the soft sound his mortal makes and is driven to hear it again. Louder this time. He wonders if the mortal will allow him to _fuck_ him, to draw out more of that sound, and have him shaking in the god’s arms.

He wanted to cum inside the mortal, mark him in all the ways the he could, leave traces and bites, purple, green, red—everyone had to know that his mortal was his and his alone.

He wanted to burn the priest’s clothes and see how beautiful he was underneath them. Wanted to see if his cock was just as hard as his, wanted to stroke it with hands, suck it with his mouth and have the priest beg for _more_ …

Konstantin pulls away, panting, cheeks flushed… so beautifully _human_.

“Will you…” The priest hesitates. “I want—“ He pauses again and looks at Medved with desperate eyes, hoping he could understand what the priest wanted.

Medved knew Konstantin wanted the devil to do it first. So he may wash his hands clean later, wanted Medved to defile him, to initiate so the blonde can stay holy.

Medved takes a step back.

If they were going to do it, he wanted Konstantin willing and totally his.

He vanished into thin air, leaving the priest breathing heavily into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, before y'all come at me, it's been six months since I read the books. I don't remember much except the feeling that we deserved more Medved and Konstantin content. Anyway, I've been itching to write a fic for these two so here. LOL.


End file.
